


Then I knew that you were here with me

by BrooklynsHere_ohyiss



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Anne misses her daughter, Child Loss, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Katherine is a good cousin, Sad with a Happy Ending, anne is sad, i actually did like 5 mins of research to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooklynsHere_ohyiss/pseuds/BrooklynsHere_ohyiss
Summary: Anne has a nightmare, Katherine isn't sure she knows how to comfort her distraught cousin.Title is from "Time To Say Goodbye" by Lauren Aquilina





	Then I knew that you were here with me

**Author's Note:**

> Haha so I was doing some research ('cause I'm an obsessed nerd) and found out that Katherine Howard was really nice to Elizabeth and I was like awww and then I wrote this

_"Mother! Mother! Look! Look!" Elizabeth pointed at the sparrow sitting on the ground near her feet. Anne smiled and kissed the top of Elizabeth's head. Suddenly she was in her room being grabbed and pulled out of her room. She yelling and cursing everyone in sight. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Elizabeth, staring at her in terror she opened her mouth and the words that came out of her mouth made Anne weep._

_"Incest, witchcraft, adultrey. Mother, what does that mean? Anne? Anne?"_

"Anne wake up!"

Anne woke up with a start. Her eyes burned and she gasped for breath. Katherine was staring at her with wide eyes.

"It's okay, it was just a nightmare." Katherine said softly when she was convinced Anne had calmed down to at least form a coherant thought. Before Katherine could think, Anne threw herself into the younger queen's arms she sobbed silently. Katherine rubbed her back.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked quietly. Anne shook her head.

"Okay. Tell me if you change your mind." Katherine said softly, trying to rub Anne's back in the same soothing way Jane rubbed hers when she had a bad nightmare or panic attack. Anne's sobs subdued to sniffles.

"I dreamt of Lizzie." Anne said weakly, Katherine froze, she wasn't the best person to talk to. She hadn't had a kid and didn't know the loss Anne felt but it was late and Jane, Cathy, or Aragon were most likely asleep. Katherine was the one to comfort Anne. Katherine thought of the dazzling bright smile and a head of frizzy red hair that refused to cooperate with anything anyone tried to do to tame it. She thought of the endless questions. "Katherine, what's the hardest thing about being queen?" "Katherine, what did you do when you were my age?" "Katherine, did you like school?"

Katherine wiped one of Anne's tears away. "I can tell you a bit about her." Katherine suggested lightly. Anne nodded.

"Please." Anne's voice was strangled, like she was trying not to cry.

Katherine smiled slightly. "She was... she was so smart, Anne. She got all your brains. She was always asking questions about the most random things." Katherine grabbed one of Anne's hand. "She adored you, she would talk about your walks in the garden like they happened yesterday." Katherine was suddenly hit by a wave of sadness as she noticed Anne was hanging onto every word like it was a lifeline.

"Tell me more." Anne pleaded. Katherine took a deep breath.

"She had bright red hair." Katherine mentally berated herself, Anne already knew that. "A couple of times she'd come to me and complain that her hair was stupid. It got so frizzy in the summer that it looked more like Cathy's hair in the morning." Anne laughed so Katherine stopped for a second to let Anne imagine her daughter with Cathy's bed head.

"She came to court with me, a lot. It was kind of pity at first. Her mother had died when she was still so young and her father had basically rejected her. But after a few times it stopped being pity and turned into a relationship. I gave her trinkets and jewelry and every time her eyes would get really big and she'd thank me a thousand times and wear it for days. It was so crazy to me, her and I would be in a castle full of jewels, fancy dresses, and such expensive things. She would stare at a simple chain with her initials on a pendant like she had never seen anything more beautiful." Katherine suddenly realized how much she missed Elizabeth and her childish wonder.

Anne smiled happily. "She was an amazing child. She'd memorize all the flowers I or her nursemaid taught her." Anne's smile fell. "I miss her so much, Kat. I sometimes hear some little girl talk to her parents or something and I just miss my little girl so much it hurts." Anne's eyes fill with tears. "I'll hear a kid yell to their mother and I'm reminded I'll never hear my child yell after me again." Anne is crying again so Katherine hugs the older queen.

Katherine doesn't know what to say so she opts to stay silent. Anne is falling apart in her arms and Katherine feels useless.

Katherine feels tears burning her own eyes at Anne's grief. "I never had a child. But..." She stopped for a second then decided to push through. "My only real experience with a kid was with yours. She was so amazing. She did so many amazing things." Katherine whispered in Anne's ear. Anne trembled and nodded.

"Thank you, for the stories." Anne whispered. Katherine smiled softly.

"You're welcome." Katherine replied. "Are you alright?"

Anne gave her a teary-eyed, crooked smile and a thumbs up. "I will be." Katherine nodded and stood up.

"Get some rest, we have a show tomorrow." Katherine said, she kissed her top of Anne's head and headed to the door.

"Kat?" Anne called from behind her. Katherine turned around in the door.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Anne said softly, looking exhausted.

"No problem, I wasn't asleep so you didn't wake me." Katherine shrugged it off.

"Not for that, well for that too. But for caring for Lizzie." Anne yawned. Katherine smiled and nodded.

"It was an honor." She said softly, before Anne could say another word Katherine shut the door and headed toward her own room. A smile smile spread across her face as she fell asleep


End file.
